danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Shop
.]] .]] .]] Players can buy and sell items (weapons and compo items) in the Shop with gold. By clicking the "SHOP" sign in the Town, Village, and Resort, the shop menu is brought up, allowing the player to purchase and sell items. The shop in the Town is named "SHOP," and only sells weapons. The shop in the Village is named "COMPO SHOP," and only sells compo items. The shop in the Resort in named "JUNK SHOP," and sells exiled weapons. The player can sell any item they wish in all three shops and not only the items which are sold there. The selling price is 12.5% (or one eighth) of the buying price. Below is a chart to illustrate the trend of weapon and item costs, as well as the number of stages that need to be conquered in order to unlock the item for buying. The numbers 1st - 20th for the weapons represent the depth at which the weapon is found - a higher number signifies that the player needs to explore deeper into the game to unlock the weapon. For further details, see Weapon. Weapons bought at the Shop have only one compo slot. This is represented by a grey-coloured X on the second compo slot that displays NG ('no good') on the menu upon rollover. Availability To be able to buy a certain weapon or item, the player needs to beat stages. Their performance will affect the amount of weapons or items available. The shop in the Village doesn't sell all compo items which are available in the game. The player cannot buy the following items there: * ONIGIRI's Card, Gold rush Card and Zombie's Card * Level 2, 3, 4 and 5 Stones (only level 1 is available) * Level 2, 3, 4 and 5 Crystals (only level 1 is available) * Level 2, 3 and 4 Jewels (only level 1 is available) * Level 2, 3 and 4 Medals (only level 1 is available) * Level 2, 3 and 4 Cards (only level 1 is available) * Level 2, 3 and 4 Charms (only level 1 is available) * Level 2, 3 and 4 Spirits (only level 1 is available) All other compo items are available. History The Shop was implemented in ver 1.9 BETA, but displayed the word "close" on mouse rollover, because the catalog had not been implemented. It has since opened in ver 2.4 BETA, and is now functional. In ver 2.4 BETA, the selling price was 25% of the buying price. This was reduced to 12.5% in ver 2.5 BETA. In ver 3.7 BETA, the Village was opened with a shop where the player can buy compo items. Before this version of the game, there was no place where compo items were sold. In ver 7.5, the selling system was improved. Players can click on the sell button and then click on an item in the inventory to sell that item. In ver 8.9, the Resort was opened with a Junk Shop, where weapons which aren't dropped by enemies can be found. Category:Stick Ranger